poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yveltal Turns Mal, Dr. Blowhole, The Cockroaches, Argus Steel And Millis Steel into Stone
This is how, Mal, Dr. Blowhole, Bird Brain, Zach Varmitech, Zippy, Owl, Bat, Joey, Dee Dee, Marky, and his Mutant Animals brought their flying armada in order to take down Yveltal and How Mal Dies along with the other villains in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. Wordgirl: So now that, Diancie is able to create a Heart Diamond and save us from Yveltal, what's next? Shuff: '''We've hit the Jackpot! '''Leonard: '''Marvelous! '''Xion: '''Look up there! '''Vulk: '''It's Them! '''Peppa Pig: Oh my, The Airships! (Our Heroes look up to see an army of airships and flying fortress armada around the sky, and Argus' Airship is here also) Yveltal: What is this?! (Every airships and flying fortress are flying around Yveltal. Bird Brain, Zippy, Bat, Owl and The Cockroaches appeared on top of the bridge of the flying fortress, Mal and his Mutated Animals are on Mal's big airship, Zach Varmitech are on Zach's airship and Dr. Blowhole and his crabs are inside Argus' airship) Olaf: '''Whoa! It's them again! '''Flain: '''NOT COOL!!! Not cool! Not cool! '''Donkey Kong: Wow! That's a lot of flying things they got. Diddy Kong: '''And their's Mal, he's with them to. '''Sonic: I never knew they would come. Mal: (Laughing evilly) Hey Yveltal you pure evil Legendary Pokemon! Nobody destroy our enemies and bring chaos to the forest to turn my Villains into stone! The Devil One, Mal! Zach Varmitech: (Cackles) So Yveltal, think you can defeat me, I'm unstoppable! Bird-Brain: Ha Ha! Look at me I'm flying He He He! Bat: Where? Millis Steel: '''It's the boy and his Pikachu, thanks for saving us both, you two. '''Mario: '''Mal! I don't know why you brought your Mutated Animals with you, but their just in time! '''Mal: '''Don't take this is wrong way, Team Robot! We came here to take revenge with that Destruction Pokemon! '''9 Mixels: Not cool! Not cool! NOT COOL!!! Goofy: What? Does he like make you mad? How that happened? Zippy: Why? Mal: It's because that Legendary Pokemon so-called Yveltal! Is gonna pay for what he has done to my Villains! And now it's pay back time for it did! Mutated Animals! Bird-Brain: Surrender now, (pause) I'm sorry, I thought this was Allearth Forest, wait this is Allearth Forest! Now, hand over Diancie, so I can blow up all the Lasers At Yveltal, Takeover The Forest, and capture everyone in a giant bird cage! I'll take my laser cannon now Team Robot, and since it's attached to your princess, I'll be taking her too! Owl: Who? Dr. Blowhole: '''Crabs! '''Cockroaches: '''Cockroaches! '''Zach Varmitech: Zackbots! Mal, Dr. Blowhole, Bird-Brain, Zach Varmitech and Cockroaches: '''ATTACK! '''Argus Steel: '''Blast Yveltal down! '''Mal: '''You heard him Mutated Animals fire! '''Dr. Blowhole: Fire! (All missiles, Lasers and cannon balls fire on Yveltal, but Yveltal manages to avoid them so easily) Yveltal: (Roaring) It's that all you got?! I'm gonna destroy you all! Oblivion Wing! (Yveltal fires his oblivion wing at the flying fortress and airships but they manages to avoid it, as they dodge the oblivion wing hits the forest instead) Dee Dee: Keep firing! (They fire more missiles, lasers and cannons but Yveltal dodge all of them) Joey: Yveltal is powerful! Do we retreat doctor? Dr. Blowhole: No retreat! We have to keep fighting! (They continued firing everything on Yveltal but keeps avoiding them) Marky: '''Argus Steel, Millis Steel! Do your job! '''Bird-Brain: Ha-ha! Now I will escape, and wreak havoc on Yveltal! Argus Steel: Let's return the favor! Bat: Where? (Argus' airship flys towards Yveltal, Argus holding the lever press the button and firing all missiles on Yveltal) Zach Varmitech: (Laughing) Victory is Mine! Argus Steel: Yeah! Millis Steel: You did it! Dr. Blowhole: You Are Toasted Yveltal! Bird-Brain: Ha Ha! Villains Rule! Owl: Who? Mal: (Laughing Evilly) Yes! Finally! (Yveltal comes out of the black smoke, the group of villains begin to shock it didn't work) Dr. Blowhole: It Can't Be! Zach Varmitech: No, I was so close! Bird-Brain: Oh dear, I hope it can fly better than I can. Zippy: Look boss, Yveltal is headed this way! Mal: Fire at will! (Mal's Mutated Animals fire all lasers and missiles but Yveltal manages to use Hyper Beam, thus destroying them in one shot) Zach Varmitech: Launch the net! (They fire a net made of electricity. As it was about to capture Yveltal, the Pokémon uses shadow ball to hit the net firing back and hitting one of the airship and get electrified thus exploding) Joey: My Cockroaches do your job! (An cockroaches fly over to attack Yveltal, he looks at them as the cockroaches fly and fire their guns at Yveltal, they all manages to hit Yveltal but no effect) Cockroaches #1: '''How do you like it?! Was that enough for ya? Huh? '''Yveltal: No it does not!!! (Yveltal fires Oblivion Wing hitting all of cockroaches turning them into stone) Dr. Blowhole: It's no good! Retreat! Retreat! Retreat! Bird-Brain: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Yveltal: All of you shall DIE!!!!!!!! Dr. Blowhole: I Think We’re Too Late, NOOOOOOOOOO! Zach Varmitech: This is not gonna end. Bird-Brain: NOO! Now I'll have to go with my back-up plan: flooding the forest so people have to live in luxury yachts! Interestingly that sounded much worse in my head too. Yveltal: I Said Silence! Owl: Who? Bird-Brain: This is not gonna get good. Bat: Where? Yveltal: I SAID SILENCE!!!!!!!! (Roaring) (As all airships and flying fortresses try to escape from Yveltal, but Yveltal fires his oblivion wing at them turning them into stone, then it fired it's Hyper beam at them destroying them and the Villains along with the Mutated Animals, Zippy, Bat, Owl, Zackbots and Crabs turning into stone, then finally it fly towards Argus' airship it grabs the last of the airship with it's feet shattering the window thus making the airship stop and the camouflage device wares off as it's about to fire it's oblivion wing as Argus and Millis Steel embrace each other) Yveltal: (Laughing Evilly) Now it's time to join you're death! Mal: NO! Argus Steel: '''Millis! '''Millis Steel: Dad! Mal: '''No, How can this be, I’m been turned to stoned? NO! I shall not be turned into stone, what's happening?! Noooooooo! (Screaming) Mine time! (Screaming Continues) (Mal, Zach Varmitech, Bird-Brain, his Mutated Animals and Dr. Blowhole along with the cockroaches scream to their deaths and Yveltal fired his oblivion wing turning the last of the villains in All Airships And Argus' airship into stone and also exploded the engine and falls down) (They look seeing Mal, mutated animals along the other villains who was also turned to stone) (We see their burning ships crash into the lake and forest, and Argus' airship crashed into the lake as well, Meanwhile our heroes in the forest looked, shock in horror to see this) '''Sora: (In Mordecai's voice) Did you guys see that! Emerl: It destroy their ships and turn them into stone so easily! Wordgirl: (In Rika Nonaka's voice) I can't believe it! Krader: Oh Poor Millis Steel and Argus Steel! Shuff: (In Skips' voice) This is not good! Vulk: (In Benson's voice) What are we gonna do then?! Sweetie Belle: This is so awful! Rebecca Rabbit: This is getting much worse. '''Jasmine: '''Oh this is bad. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes